At Seventeen
by MrsFredWeasley101
Summary: as the MOM introduces new marrige law what will become of hermione? my own take on the marriage law fics rated m for future chapters
1. Tears dont fall

Chapter 1-The Marriage Law!

A murmur swept through the Great Hall as soon as the Owls landed for the morning newspaper. That morning Hermione was in a relatively good mood she had even offered to do Harry and Ron's Transfiguration homework for them. However as soon as she sat down and opened the Daily Prophet. She was horrified.

_Ministry of Magic introduces new Marriage Law_

_This law is introduced to people aged 18-60 and is to help to save the wizading world by dying out._

_People who are included in this Law will recive a letter tomorrow at 7am sharp stating who the person is you are to marry…_

"Ah well at least it doesn't include us eh 'Mione?" putting his arm around her.

"Actually Ronald" suddenly annoyed "it does include me the time turner incident in the third year added a year on too my age"

Reaching the realisation of this she looked towards the headmaster and found he was looking back and heard a voice, somewhere in her head perhaps that as telling her to go to him at 10:00 am.

"WHAT!" Ron's voice suddenly loud. "They can't expect you to marry. You're still at school!"

"calm down mate they cant to anything too serious they NEED her to finish her education she may have a loophole or something?"

Harry had matured over the past year leaving just Ron in his child-like state. The fight with Voldemort in the sixth year had changed him. Well most people really. He had seen what happens if you become angry and realised mistakes that needed to be corrected especially one he saw Professor Snape's memory's. He gave that man a great deal of respect now even though he was still the snarky potions master. But Ron was stiil juist Ron. i suppose it could of been his way of dealing with things. Pretending that its all one big game of chess that he always wins at without realising the devistation it brought to people's families.

"Im not sure Harry, they would of thought of something though. Hey I just need to see Professor Dumbledore" seeing that he was leaving himself .

"okay just tell us what happened. There will be a way around this i promise Hermione"

"Thanks harry i hope so too"

As she rounded the corner she stopped and whispered to herself "i hope so too"

She braced herself for what was to come seriously hoping,no wishing that the headmaster did really have a solution to this issue as she thought of she dwelled on it more and more she thought about life with a total stranger and children-Parents. Oh no what would her parents think. She would have to write them a letter but how to explain it? Hi it's me im just going to be forced into a marriage with a total stranger that i have to spend the rest of my life with. This was going to be a long two days.

"Love Hearts" she said to the gargoyle as she reached the stairs going up to Dumledore's the head girl really did have its example knowing the Headmaster's password and getting your own dormatories.

Butterflies errupted in her stomach as she climed the stairs and a sense of nervenousness washed over as she opened the door to his study...

* * *

><p>Severus Snape watched her find out and saw the whole conversation that passed between the three was midway in thought when all of a sudden he heard a loud "What!" from the gryffindor table.<p>

He saw the red-headed dunderhead weasley grow furious with word of what that Granger child had to it wasn't even him who had too face he thought with a sense of disgust.

"Albus what are we going to do? We cant let this happen?" Minerva said as she saw her favourite resident gryffindor nearly break down

"I know but we must there is nothing we can do know except hope that Miss Granger gets paired with is a suitable match. i will tell her to meet me in my office at 10:00am and i will talk to her about what may happen"

"AND WHAT ABOUT ME ALBUS I HAVE TO FACE THIS DAMN LAW TOO"i half whispered and half shouted across the staff table.

"you will manage it Severus i have faith in you. You must know i do after all this time"

"Yes considering the fact i have never been in control of my own life"

I stormed out of the great hall with my robes billowing out behind me not caring what anyone thought.I barely did even though it was nice to have at least one memeber of the Potter family grovelling at my feet.

Mental note to myself never attend breakfast again. Definatly too much drama too early in the day.

* * *

><p>AN: This is my very first story so feedback and CONSTRUCTIVE critisism would be nice pleaseeee Thank You! x


	2. Heartbreak Down

Heartbreak Down

"Ahhh I see you got my message Miss Granger please take a seat" She was nervous Albus thought as she quietly sunk into the bright red comfy chair in front of his desk

"y-yes sir" Stuttering as she noticed that that once well known twinkle had dissapeared entirely from his eye which made her feel worse if she was to be honest

"now i know you must have many questions but please i implore you to leave them to the end as i am about to explain everything i know of this law to you and i may answer some questions that you allready may have"

"yes sir thank you"

"right well as you have allready figured out, you unlike every other student, is not exempt from this new found law. The law states that they will send you a match tomorrow at 7:00am. Only then we will know the total severity of everything. I myself have just recieved a letter stating that you will be attached with someone close seeing as you have your NEWTS."

Hermione went to interupt "but who-"

"I dont know Miss Granger the other staff have been informend of your certain predicament and will try to make things easier for you"

"i don't want things to be made easier"she clearly stated "i want to be the same"

"except your not,you will have to deal with things that the others will not have to"

"l-like w-what"

Here came the hard part.

"I am sorry to say this Miss Granger but one your wedding night you will have to- er consumate the marriage"

He paused not knowing for a second if she was going to cry or not

"Then after that you will be required to have activities? at least once a week. I am so very sorry Miss Ganger,i truly am"

Tears started to pour freely from her eyes. Them strained and sour from where she was she was willing herself not to be weak and not to cry.

Her head was buried in her hands not looking up to see what the Headmaster was doing. He popped his head into the floo calling for assistance

"Minerva i need your help please come quick"

"of course Albus"

She stepped through into the fire and as soon as she saw the scene that lay before her,she rushed over to Hermione and consoled her in a motherly fashion. It will be ok Hermione she assured her and Hermione soon stopped but not before she asked that one vital question.

"When do i have to get maried by?"

"When we get your match we will help you arrange a date dont worry"

"And m-my parents what will they say? What will they think? My Dad? Oh god"

"I will go to them later on and inform them of your current situation. I will get them to see reason Miss Granger" the most sincerity he had used in a while

"can i go now?"

"of course Hermione you always know where to find me if you need me and also you are exempt from all classes today to help to come to terms with what is about to happen"Professor McGonagall said tears picking at even her own strong eyes.

Once she had left to the room Minerva turned to Albus "she will be ok wont she Albus?"

"yes she will, its Miss Granger she is stronger than she looks"

"you have an idea who it is dont you?"

"i have my suspicions but yes i think i do"

"humphh i know that you wont tell me so i'll just leave you to your thoughts"

"of course Minerva have a nice day"

On returning to her room she noticed that Albus had gained some of infamous twinkle in his eye back and with that thought a little bit happier to who it might be realising it couldn't be that bad for him to allow the marriage to happen.

* * *

><p>Severus on fleeing the great hall went to his own private quarters and he would be damned if anyone could break the wards on his summoned a bottle of Firewhiskey and without even bothering to pour it into a glass he drank it straight from the bottle, not bothered that it burnt his throut as he downed it in less than 10 gulps. An hour later and he was incredibly drunk but not enough to find a quick sobering up potion and to get ready for first class in half an least he had no annoying first-years to blow up anything, not even Neville Longbottom thank goodness. He could seriously not be doing with any incidents like that today.<p>

What was really playing on his mind though was that know-it-all had all the teachers going to molly coddle her just because she had to get married! What about himself he had played spy for year,got poisened,got saved and then was finally free for four months and then he really deserve this? Not one of the other members of staff had said a word to him. He didnt have one friend here at all. Thinking about it he only had Minerva and Albus. Nobody would of really cared if he had died or not. Pah maybe it would of been better if he had just died. He would of saved everybody the inconveniece of coming back. The students at least would of been pleased and the staff wouldnt of cared one little bit apart from the two that he considerd aquantainces."_What has my life come too"_he pondered knowing that this wasnt even the drink talking.

* * *

><p>AN:sorry there isnt much on Snape's part his part will become more greatly involved as the story develops i promise!

A/N2 Reviews:kimber Thank you! and i will and i hope you will like it!

A/N3 keep the reviews coming and the story alert's and favourite's coming they what makes me want to wrie plus if there is anything that you want in the story or have any ides just message me or e-mail me at heather1..

Thanks again! x


	3. Its A Big World Out There

"Granger! Wait up!"

"what do you want Draco im not really in the mood today"

"yes i heard i am soo sorry Mione i tried to get my dad to stop it but there was nothing he could do. Im truly sorry i really am. I would marry you myself if i was old enough."

"ewww no we all know you dont swing that way"

"how dare you i was going to take you shopping later and we could of discussed your hair and sense of fashion but if you feel that way..."

"oh shut up draco"laughing for the first time that day "what do you want, i know its nothing i could provide but.."

"oh haha" sarcasm evident in his voice "i have a date tonight so can you not enter the quarters. I wouldn't ask if i wasn't desperate i really like him and i don't want to screw this one up"

"hey its fine im just staying in my rooms all day anyway, just remember to put the silencing charms up ey?"

"very funny." Oh crap

im late for Charms see you later" giving me a giant bear hug as he left.

Since the war Draco had and his Dad had helped the order and he had become head boy whereas I was head girl so we had to constantly live with each other and we had turned into friends!

For the first time that day i totally forgot about the new law and in just under 4hrs i completed my Potion's,Charm's,Transfiguration and Ancient Runes homework. I fell back down onto my bed. Even for me that took a lot of effort i mean Ancient Runes was really hard, there was only about 6 in the class and i just happened to be one of those lucky few. Urghhh my stomach just rumbled and it was loud enough to wake Grawp who now had his own house somewhere in the forest. I turned my head to the left hand side and looked at my clock on my bedside cabinet. 3 o clock! Shit i had missed dinner and nearly tea no wonder i was hungry i had only eaten one a piece of toast this morning as well and that was only half eaten with the post coming and delivering that news.

Hmmm what do to?

"Dobby"

"what can Dobby for Harry Potter's friend?"

"can i have some food i forgot to go down to dinner today and a drink as I am also terribly parched please?"

"of course Miss"

With a click of his fingers he was gone and in his place was some chicken sandwidges and pork pies and pickled onions "which i absolutely loved! Along with a bottle of coke. And for afters there was magically cold ben and jerry's ice-cream. This was my comfort food i guess the elves must be able to sence things like these! . She thought aloud to herself and decided to tuck in. It was heaven especially when you absolutely love chicken sandwidges. And when i say love its what i live for.

A few hours later after practicing a few spells, I went down to the library!

The elves were watching her and she was that tired she just fell asleep. Just like that. In her clothes. In her robes and in her shoes.

In sulked in my first class of second year dunderheads. Slytherin's and Gryffindor's. Well wasn't this going to be great fun. Lazily with a flick of my hand (and yes i can do wandless magic)

"do your work no questions. And no helping anyone else"

His eyes glaring at any and every student he could find with no-one daring to look back and no-one daring to disobey his rules knowing full well that if they did they would be serving a weeks detention with Filch and loosing 50 points.

The rest of the day carried on with nothing majorly wrong. Lesson,Lesson Dinner,Lesson,Lesson Lesson.

At dinner his eyes grazed over the bench where the "golden trio" usually sat noticing that one third of them was missing. At that moment he wondered where on earth she could be hoping that he hadn't got herself into trouble again as he seemed to be the one that always saved them lot. Soon he realised (well cheating using legillimancy on the weasel boy) that she had gotten permision of the headmaster to stay in her rooms all day and that she was either there or in the usual spot-the library. Well shit why didn't he think of that. Always jumping to the worse conclusion maybe that was why people didn't like him.

As he retired to his quarters he took his usual dose(a glass of firewhiskey) to help him to sleep however knowing full well that he would need a peacefull sleeping draught to sleep tonight knowing of what was coming tomorrow.

"lets just hope in isn't that weasel's great aunt muriel" he shuddered and laughes and he did till he slept very peacefully i might add even with what was looming right around the corner.

A/N: i know that there isnt much in this chapter but i wanted to make the relationship between Hermione and Draco clear

A/N2:Reviews: DRanged691- i know that i need a beta reader and i would be happy to have one but seeing as no-one has aked or volunteered then i so far dont have one

-lionessforseverus-thank you soo much! it really does mean a lot!

-KIMBER- i will do i am just really busy at the moment as i have a play coming up but i will do so as much as i possibly can

-MonRobby-thank you it means so much to know that people like what i am writing and i will do as soon as i can

A/N3:Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and Favourited and Story Alerted this thank you again!


	4. The letter

Hermione started to arise slowly and groggily not realising the time. She looked at her watch and saw that it was well past curfew.

"Shit!" she exclaimed in a hushed whisper not wanting to alert anyone to her presence. Especially Filch and his awful smelling cat-Mrs Norris. Even she hated that cat and she loved animals. Eventually she managed to get back to her room around one o clock in the morning after nearly being caught by Filch and not to mention Peeves so she had had to go in the room of requirement for a while.

Eventually sunlight started to peer through the curtains.

"WAKEY WAKEY! My little ray of sunshine" and with that Draco ran from the room knowing fully well that in a morning Hermione was defiantly not a ray of sunshine!

"Draco bloody Malfoy I am sooo going to get you back for this"

"Okay course you will! He said with a smug look on his face even though deep down inside he was terrified knowing how hard Hermione can punch

Hermione glared daggers at him and decided to get ready for school.

" You ready?" he said with a serious look on his face. Hermione nodded as down stairs at breakfast she was going to open a letter that would hold her future in the balance.

As soon as she stepped over the bench and sat down the post started to arrive. A tawny owl with glistening golden brown feathers that shone in the sun landed in front of her. She gulped as Draco watched her from the slytherin table and Harry held her hand. Ron was nowhere to be seen. Her nimble fingers were trembling as she slowly ripped the ministry stamped envelope. She just looked at it not knowing if she could she the results or not. She glanced at Harry who gave her a reassuring smile which seemed to relax her. He would be there for her no matter what.

With a now or never type of courage she pulled the letter out and read it. And read it. And read it again. She was just staring a the piece of paper that she couldn't seem to get her head around.

" Dumbledore said the Ministry said I would be paired with somebody close" she whispered to Harry "Only I didn't expect it to be that close"

Harry looked at her in a confused manner when Draco decided to take matters into his own hands. He calmly walked over to the couple of closest friends he had and tore the letter from Hermione's hands and looked at it and showed it to Harry who read it out loud but just so they could here.

" The Ministry of Magic hereby announces that you Hermione Jean Granger have been paired with Severus Tobias Snape, Congratulations and good day."

Wearily not knowing what his reaction would be she turned to face the man she had to marry. The man she had to live with. The man she had to share and bed with, The man who was her teacher. He was looking as well. He was furious she could tell. I mean who would want to get stuck with a know-It -all bookworm for the rest of his life, let alone even touch her. She gradually tore her gaze away and looked at Dumbledore who nodded which seemed to say after breakfast meet me in my office. Draco and Harry just looked at her not knowing what to say. They all respected the Professor after everything that he had done for them but like him? That was hard to do especially since he hadn't changed his ways around school . Hermione knew straight away that she would have to move down there in the Dungeons with him.

"At least now you two wont have to put up silencing charms and sneak around" she attempted at a joke.

Harry blushed.

" How do you know?" Draco asked with a genuine interest into how she knew these things and trying to take her mind off the subject at hand which clearly she was trying to do anyway.

" Well let me see: You disappear at the same times. Your both as bent as a 50p piece and im a girl I know the looks that you two give each other but im the only one that realises it with being around you two so much" she smirked. Harry didn't looked surprised as he was used to the Hermione that knew everything however Draco was terribly confused.

"Hermione" he started " What erm is exactly a 50p piece?" he asked very slowly. Harry and I just laughed.

" Never mind Draco, im sure Harry will tell you some other time anyway I have got to go and see the Headmaster."

" Oh shit Hermione did you want us to walk you there?

" No its fine. Thank you anyway guys, I just need a but of time to myself."

"okay see you later love you"

"Love you both too"

She then walked out of the Great Hall bracing herself for what was coming next.


End file.
